


Adventures in Paradise

by TheDrJAM



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrJAM/pseuds/TheDrJAM
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Jim and Pam celebrate their 10th anniversary with a romantic trip to Jamaica. Many wrenches are thrown into their plans but they wind up only bringing Jim and Pam to a new level of intimacy. Contains loads of smut. Not for the faint of heart.





	1. The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Pams fear of flying and penchant for smutty ebooks lead to some fun in the friendly skies.

“I can’t believe it’s been 10 years since Niagara Falls. So much has gone on.” Jim shook his head in disbelief at how quickly time had passed.  
“Can you believe we’re parents?” Pam was still getting used to being a stay at home mom but it gave her time to work on her art while caring for the kids.  
“Can you believe we survived so long at Dunder Mifflin?” He smiled as he thought about those many years hocking paper in Scranton. 

“Do you remember the last vacation we had?” 

Jim smirked as he replied, “How could I forget the Beets Motel! Thoughts of Mose standing outside our window staring up still gives me nightmares.” 

“PLEASE FASTEN YA SEATBELTS AND TURN OFF YA ‘LECTRONICS FOR DEPARTURE” chimed the flight attendant in a quaint Jamaican accent. 

“How could Michael afford a trip like this? They really couldn’t give him a refund? His only option was transferring his reservation to our name?” Pam shifted uncomfortably in her seat, flying has never been her favorite mode of travel. She reached over and squeezed Jim’s hand for assurance and he responded by locking fingers tighter and pulling her hand up for a kiss. 

“The cancellation policies on these sorts of resorts are kind of crazy. With Holly getting pregnant they didn’t really have a choice. He was so excited when he called. You know how badly he’s reminisced about Sandals since the Christmas he spent there with Jan. He asked me to call him every night to tell him about our day but, whoops, I forgot my cellphone in the car in extended parking.”

“This will be the best vacation ever! Just the two of us, warm sand, cold drinks, and … er … grown up time.” She said with a wink and a nudge from her knee to his. 

The crew of the plane began their typical safety spiel and Jim couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean back into the head rest. He needed this vacation so badly. He ached with the hope that this would rekindle some of the spark that had faded the last couple of years. He loved Pam more than ever, but the chaos of 2 kids and a job that required him to travel had really put the brakes on their physical connection. They had become like ships passing in the night. When he was hot, she was tired. When she craved contact, he was away. A beach getaway was exactly what the doctor ordered. 

“Did you take your ambien?” he asked her. 

“Absolutely, I did!” she leaned in to whisper “I also had a mimosa while you were in the restroom. “Feelin pretty good right now.” she said with a wink. 

As the plane gained speed the two felt themselves pushed back into their seats and Pam’s handholding became a bit of a white-knuckled death grip. 

30 minutes into the flight the snacks and drink cart made the rounds. Jim opted for a diet coke and nudged Pam awake to ask if she needed a drink. She chose another mimosa to help cope with the turbulence and quickly downed the entire thing. 

“Why don’t you read your book? Take your mind off things?” 

Pam pulled out our phone and opened the kindle app. She was cautious to keep the screen tilted towards the window to avoid having to answer questions about her vast library of short…”romance” stories. 

With Jim traveling so much for work Pam had loads of time to read and sometime about 9 months ago, she discovered a genre known as “Erotic Sci-Fi” and she couldn’t get enough of it. The current series she was reading involved a time traveling assassin that seduced her targets before killing them. 

“Another installment of Points of Departure?” Jim asked with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a chuckle. 

Pam blushed a bit as she nodded and rebuffed him. “It’s a fun series. Don’t judge, it may give me some ideas for later on at the hotel!” The flutter of her lashes reminded him of the previous times when her ebook reading habits had a positive effect on bedroom excitement. 

“Do not disturb” she whispered to him as she placed her noise cancelling headphones on. “I’m at a really good part!”

As she dug into her book the combination of mimosa and ambien transported her. The scenes became vivid in her imagination, the plane, the other passengers, even Jim faded into fuzziness. She found herself in the shoes of the protagonist, dominant, sexy, aggressive, aching with desire. 

She shifted in her seat finding just the right amount of pressure from a seam in the seat cushion. Slowly and subtly she began to rock while she read. The fantasy of the story wrapping her mind in passion and pleasure. The excitement of the story took over, she could feel heat radiating from the seat. She was aching to be touched, needing release. 

As she moved, Jim began to notice. Watching her wrapped up in her own world was far more entertaining than his third watch through of Stranger Things on his phone. What was she reading? She certainly looked uncomfortable the way she was squirming in her seat. Her face alternated from a shocked wide-eyed look to a shifting half squint. She occasionally wet her lips followed by a light bite of her bottom lip. This always turned him on. 

She felt his hand on her thigh but it didn’t pull her out of the fantasy. Instead, it heightened her desire. Without taking her eyes off the phone she pulled her jacket from under the seat and pulled it over her lap. Reaching down she found his hand, placing her fingers between his over the top of his hand she gave a squeeze. Their hands began to slowly rub her thigh together. She inched his hand closer to her center, her warmth. Jim could feel the heat radiating off of her and he had the sudden realization of what was happening. 

Though he tried to stop her from guiding his hand, she was determined. She looked up at him and raised her brows as if to say “Don’t deny me.” 

His response was a head tilt and brow raise of his own conferring “Are you kidding me?”

Again, she raised her brow and pursed her lips. She turned off her phone, removed her headphones, and put them in her bag. She leaned in and whispered. “I need this, with you or without you. I’m going to the bathroom, I’d love it if you joined me.” 

Was she serious? Is this real life? The confusion was only further exacerbated when she stood up and as she was trying to scoot by him she “accidently” slipped and fell down into his lap where she ever so slightly grinded before getting back up and making her way to the lavatory at the rear of the plane. 

His head was swimming with possibilities. Pam was full of surprises and nothing turned him on more than when she was turned on. But what would happen? A million questions flooded his mind. What if they got caught? Would this land them on the No-Fly list? Would they be arrested? Would other passengers notice? Had she already started without him? 

The thought of her pleasuring herself in an airplane restroom hadn’t been something he fantasized about before but now the thought was there and it was beginning to make his pants a bit tighter. He shifted in his seat wrestling between staying or going. How many times would this happen again in his life? This was truly one of those stars aligned moments. He knew what he had to do. As he rose, he adjusted himself and checked to make sure the flight attendants weren’t congregating at the back of the plane. The coast being clear, he made his way back, excitement and fear rising with each step. 

Arriving in the small area at the aft of the plane Jim found himself at a loss when both lavatories read “Occupied”. Where was Pam? This was not the time for him to try playing three card monte. As he debated between which door to knock on, the one on the right opened and a large man emerged. Crisis averted. 

Jim used the same knock he always used when trying to enter a bathroom that Pam occupied. It was a slight riff on the Green Acres theme song. A second passed and the door unlocked. Not knowing what state she’d be in, he tried his best to use his body to block the opening of the door as he entered. It was a good thing he did because her pants were around her ankles as she sat on the sink hand between her legs. 

Locking the door, he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes were filled with a fiery passion he hadn’t seen in a while. She leaned up to meet his mouth sucking his lower lip into her mouth with a slight bite. Their tongues met and intertwined. As they continued her hand was unceasing in its stroking. Her lips dragged off of his and to his neck. She sunk her teeth in the warm, wetness, and sting sending a shiver down Jim’s spine. Her kisses worked up to his ear, her shallow panting providing proof of her workout. 

“I need you.” She said in an aching, breathy whisper. “I don’t know the last time I was this turned on.” With that she raised her hand to his lips, inserting her fingertip to meet his tongue. His eyes rolled back a bit as familiar scent and taste of her essence met his senses. He eagerly and playfully rolled his tongue around her finger tips while his own fingers began to explore her sex. Finding her practically dripping with excitement, he couldn’t contain himself. The zipper of his jeans strained against the force within needing to be freed. 

As he continued to explore her folds and playfully rub her bud, she began removing his belt. Unfortunately, the skill with which he fondled her really put a damper on her ability to focus having to brace herself on the small sink as her lower half quivered while she rode the various waves of pleasure that raced through her body. Sensing her struggle, he quickly undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Pulling them down a bit his boxers barely contained his excitement. 

Coming down off of a pleasure wave, Pam was able to stop staring at the ceiling and her gaze found what her body desired. Again, the tip of her tongue darted across her mouth and she bit her lower lip and grinned. Seeing this, Jim’s strained member twitched in anticipation. She lowered his boxers freeing his manhood. Gosh she loved the way he looked. She ran her index finger from base to tip along the underside, pausing at the tip to swirl in the precum that had already gathered. 

“I need you now!” she said again practically thrusting her pelvis at him presenting herself with a ache for his entry. He was thick, she wrapped her hand around him as best she could and began to guide him in. To ease his entry, she ran the head the length of her slit paying extra attention to rub it against her pearl. Convinced that she was sufficiently prepared for his full length, she leaned back against the mirror. He filled her so perfectly, stretching slightly as he pushed all the way in. He leaned down to kiss her their mouths meeting in an almost aggressive nature. Instinct began to take over when she whispered, “Fuck me Jim, I need you to fuck me!”

He found a steady and slow rhythm pulling all the way out each time. Her honey pot’s reluctance to fully free him felt exquisite. With one hand he began to massage her breast through her shirt and unlined bra. With the other, he began circling her clit with his thumb matching his own steady cadence. “Faster” she commanded, the sound barely escaping her lips.  
His pace quickened and she began to meet him each time he entered, bracing herself on his shoulders, legs wrapping around his. She dug her finger tips into him as she began to explode in pleasure. Head rolled back, her entrance began to pulse around him and she arched her back as the climax reached its peak. 

Unable to control himself against the pleasures her body was causing, he had to brace himself against the walls of the small room. “I’m cumming” he murmured into her ear as his hips trembled while he filled her. 

As he pulled out his glistening member she ran her finger along the slickness of their love and brought it to her mouth. “Me love yoy” she said with a wink. “I love you too” he replied as he reached for a towel to wipe off. 

They made their way back to their seats hoping none of the other passengers noticed that they came out of the same door. 

Exhausted, Pam laid her head against the seat and began to doze off warm thoughts of this incredible encounter dancing in her mind. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please place your seats in the upright position we are preparing for landing, Welcome to Jamaica!”

To be continued…


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a snag in plans as Jim and Pam arrive at the resort. Undeterred, they make the most of the situation. 
> 
> Caution: This one gets pretty steamy towards the end!

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Montego Bay! The local time is 11:00AM.” Announced the lead flight attendant. 

Releasing the death grip on Jim’s hand, Pam resumed breathing and sunk into her seat. She sheepishly looked up at him which prompted a gentle forehead kiss. 

“You did great. That was the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you on a flight. We made it.”

She subtly dug her elbow into his ribs letting him know she didn’t appreciate the sarcasm. 

“I can’t wait to be off this thing, it’s just so stuffy and cramped.”

20 minutes later, having recovered their luggage they made their way to the shuttle location and found the courtesy Jeep provided by Sandals Resort. The ride to the resort was brisk and the ocean air was salty in their noses. Pam giggled at how much the open Jeep returned Jim’s hair to its former messy glory. It reminded her of the young salesman she fell for so many years ago. 

There was a bounce in their steps as they made their way to guest check-in. Most of their travel was limited to motels and chain hotels, which ever was cheapest. This place was a palace compared to their previous accommodations. The clerk behind the counter was a short woman in a Hawaiian style shirt and white linen shorts. Her face was marked by a look of stress and frustration. Her nametag read Beatrice and below her name it said Denmark.

“Reservation for Halpert.” Jim said as he laid his backpack next to the desk. 

“One moment please…Halpert? Five-night suite accommodations? Let me check something.” Her nose wrinkled as she franticly typed. She picked up a phone and impatiently knocked it between her shoulder and ear as the typing continued. “Tower A…No suites available? Are you sure? What about the other site? Thank you, I’ll check.”

“Mr. Halpert, I’m terribly sorry but we’ve hit a bit of a snag in your reservation. You were originally booked for a suite in Tower B. Unfortunately, we’ve had major plumbing issue with the tower and all of the suites are waiting on repairs.”

Pam’s heart sank as the words came from the clerks mouth. Her anxiety began to rise as thoughts of a ruined vacation raced through her mind. 

“So what are our options.” Pam asked, a wobble in her voice unable to hide her disappointment.

“Well, we have a few options and you may choose which works best for you. First, we can put you in an economy room here in Tower A. Unfortunately, all of the suites are booked for the week. The second option is that we transfer you to our sister resort on the other side of the island. It’s an adult only resort called Treasures. We do have a suite available there and we can get you an upgraded activities package as our way of apologizing for the trouble. The final option would be a voucher to return at another date along with a voucher for a free companion flight so that you’re able to come back and enjoy the vacation you booked.”

“Can we have a moment to discuss these options?” Jim asked. Taking Pam by the hand, he moved toward a nearby marble column where they could speak with a bit of privacy. “So what do you think Beasley?”

“I can’t believe this is happening. Why can’t things just work like they’re supposed to? I just want a nice room, a view of the ocean, and some quality time with you. What do you think? Will the economy room be ok?” 

“Do you want to spend a week sharing a double bed? We talked so much about the balcony.” He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned closer “We had plans for that private balcony.”

“So you don’t want the economy room. Ok, well do you want to go stay at some adult resort? What does that even mean? With a name like Treasures it feels very Atlantic City.”

Jim thought for a moment. “Look, I don’t know what it means but I know there won’t be kids splashing around the pool while you’re trying to read. I also know a suite is much better than an economy room AND we’d get the upgraded activities package. That might mean spa visits!”

The thought of spa visits really caught Pam’s attention. “Well I certainly don’t want to go with option 3, we’ll never find childcare again for this amount of time and you never get this much time off from work.” 

“Let’s ask what the upgrade package includes and make sure Treasures isn’t some nudist resort then we can make our decision.” He chuckled a bit thinking of the shock on Pam’s face if it was a nudist resort. Questions at the ready, they made their way back to Beatrice. 

She eased their worries about it being a nudist resort but did mention that there is a private, clothing optional, cove at the resort but visiting was not mandatory. She also advised them that the upgraded activities package included daily massage service, in-room breakfast daily, a scuba or snorkeling session, and open-bar on top of the VIP dining plan. The suite would be on the 12thfloor and had a private balcony with a jacuzzi which would be perfect for watching the sunsets. 

As she listed the various amenities Pam’s face began to light up. She looked at Jim with a growing grin and without meaning to, she began nodding. 

“I can have Terrence load your bags if you choose to go with Treasures.” She said with a smile.

“Well, I think our decision has been made. Treasures it is!” Jim said with a smirk as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Pam was practically being dragged along as Jim made a beeline for Terrence and the Jeep. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Halpert, I understand that I’ll be takin’ ya over to Treasures. You’re in for a treat.” He said with a wink and a smile. “If it’s ok with you, I’ll take the coastal route so you can enjoy the scenery?” 

Jim and Pam nodded in agreement and climbed into the back seat of the vehicle. As Terrence made his way he put on some reggae music and began bobbing along to the beat. Pam leaned into Jim and rest her head on his shoulder. This might have been the most beautiful ride she had ever been on. The coastline alternated between long stretches of white sand beaches to rocky cliffsides. The sun, surf, and smell of ocean air acted as a natural antidepressant, allowing all the worries of the day melt like so many footprints along the shore. 

35 minutes later, Terrence picked up his cellphone, “Ya, It’s Terrence, I’ve got the Halperts and we’ll be there in 5 minutes.” The resort was not visible from the road as a forest of palms and mangroves lined the entrance. The driver followed a winding driveway and an ornate wrought iron gate with a large glittering pineapple in its center opened as they approached.

The main building was not as large as the towers at Sandals but was still a good 12 to 14 stories tall. A man and woman in matching uniforms stood at the doors awaiting the guests. “Welcome Halperts!” Shouted the dark-haired woman. “We’re so happy you’re staying with us.” Added the very well-built man. 

Both approached the Jeep and offered a hand of assistance as the couple exited. As they were escorted inside, a bellhop appeared almost out of nowhere and began unloading the suitcases. Upon entry, Pam made note of the beautiful artwork adorning the walls, all of which seemed to lead the viewer toward thoughts of romance. Jim took note of the bar in the lobby and the sign that said “Free Welcome Margaritas!” 

“I’m Becca and this is Gavin. We will be your concierges for the duration of your stay. We are always available and will do whatever we can to make this the most memorable holiday you’ve ever had. Again, I want to apologize for the trouble you had at Sandals and want to assure you that we’ve already documented your upgraded status. Would you like a tour of the facility now or would you like to go directly to your room?”

“I’d love a welcome margarita,” replied Jim “but then I think we’d like to see the room so that we can freshen up a bit.”

“Me too.” Added Pam. 

“Very well then, I’ll have Anthony bring 2 margaritas to the room and we can take you there now.” Becca’s tone was very welcoming but not in a saccharine and fake way often associated with customer service. Gavin didn’t seem like much of a talker, but he was very eager to open doors and push elevator buttons with a smile. Jim couldn’t get over how attractive both of them were. It was as if they had just stepped out of an ad for one of those fitness beers that’s supposed to cut carbs. Pam noticed their attractiveness as well. Especially the fact that Becca’s shirt and Gavin’s shorts were both extremely tight, leaving little to the imagination. 

As they followed the pair of employees, they noticed several other couples either making their way to their rooms or headed to activities. All of them seemed so engrossed with themselves that they didn’t even bother to look up or make eye contact with those walking down the halls. 

“Here we are, suite 9M, I hope you’ll find the rooms to your liking. There are robes in the closet, the minibar is stocked, and if there is anything else you need, just pick up the phone, it will ring directly to Gavin and I.” Somehow, their bags were already in the room as they entered. The room was ridiculously spacious, and the view of the azure sea immediately captured the eye. A small hot tub that looked big enough for 4 sat on the balcony next to a few chairs and a small table with two towels on it. 

“Wow” was the only thing Jim could think to say. This was the nicest room he’d ever been into at a hotel. There was a tray of fresh fruit on the table along with a bottle of champagne on ice. Pam marveled at the palatial suite and in her best impression of a southern belle mock fainted onto the sofa. “This is unbelievable. How did we get so lucky?” 

Just then, a knock at the door put a pause on the couple’s wonderment. It was Anthony with 2 of the largest margaritas they had ever seen. “If you’d like turndown service in the evening just let us know. Additionally, as many of our guests use the bed throughout the day, maid service is available at all times. This evening there is luau at the western pavilion that will feature some traditional island cuisine.” 

Jim pulled out his wallet to tip the three staff members as they prepared to leave the room but was interrupted when Becca put her hand on his forearm. “Mr. Halpert, tips are not necessary here. Your entire stay has been covered and our staff is well compensated for their work. You needn’t pull out your wallet unless you’re buying a souvenir from one of the shops in town. Is there anything else we can get you before we leave?”

“How do we schedule our daily massage? Is that something we need to visit the spa for?” Pam asked, trying not to seem too needy. 

“Actually,” chimed Gavin, “the massages happen right here in your room. Just call and we will have a masseuse to you within 15 minutes.”

“Ok, well, that’s great.” She replied. “I guess we’ll just get settled then.”

The staff members exited as Jim and Pam began sipping their drinks and exploring the suite. “This balcony is perfect!” she exclaimed stepping on to the large enclosed area. The breeze from the ocean was warm against her skin. A large circular lounger with adjustable back rest was flanked by a small table with 2 chairs on the left and the jacuzzi on the other. 

“Beasley, get in here!” Jim shouted from the other side of the suite. She made her way into the bathroom which was lined with marble. It housed a shower with a glass wall that faced the ocean and 8 different shower heads along with a knob for steam. Opposite the shower was the largest bathtub she had ever seen, complete with candles and one of those waterfall spouts.

“Jim…this is unreal.” 

“Holy shit, did you finish your drink already?” 

“Whoops, it was so good…and anyway, we’re on vacation, right? We don’t have any responsibilities right now.” With that she reached in and turned on the shower. I always feel gross after traveling. “Care to join me?” She asked with a smile. 

Without responding, Jim began removing his clothes then jumped in to help Pam with hers. Mid clothing removal, they embraced. His bare chest pressing against her was a feeling that always brought Pam comfort and security. While in her embrace and kissing her neck, Jim deftly removed the clasp on her pink lace bra with one hand. The freedom from underwire was a relief to Pam and she slid the bra off her arms, attempting to maintain a connection between her lips and his collarbone. 

Her nipples stiffened as a result of the pressure from Jim’s bare torso combined with the excitement of his hands unbuttoning her capris. His hands slid the waist down and he cupped her ass with a firm strong grip. “Mmm.” She hummed into his chest. He knelt as he helped her remove the pants and nibbled at the soft skin just below her navel. Looking up at her, she nearly melted. God he was sexy. Freeing her of the capris, his hands caressed from her ankles all the way up to her ass again sinking his fingertips into the tissue and pulling her closer to him. Maintaining eye contact he hooked a finger into each side of her lacy cheeky panties and slowly pulled them down. As he lowered them his mouth moved to the crease where her leg met her torso. This was his favorite place on Pam’s soft skin. He spent countless hours tracing his fingers along this line during moments of intimacy. He inhaled sharply against her skin in the spot he had just been kissing sending a chilly sensation coursing through her body. She ran her fingers through his hair. He gently kissed down the line of her hip along her neatly manicured bikini line, his hand running along her inner thigh moving towards her source of desire. He could immediately tell that his attempt at turning his wife on was working. He paused to give attention to her nipples as he rose to his feet while his fingers continued to explore her folds. 

“Oh God, that feels so good. Let’s get you out of those jeans.” She stepped back a bit, taking his hand in hers and pulling it up to her mouth. She ran her tongue along the fingers that had just been exploring her. She gently sucked her own anticipation from his fingertips keeping her eyes locked on his the entire time. This sent a similar shiver along his spine to what she had just experienced. Having sufficiently cleaned his fingers, she began aggressively unbuttoning his jeans and lowered to her knees as she removed them. Again, his member strained against the taught fabric of his boxers. She traced her fingers along the visible outline of his manhood, causing him to twitch beneath her. She leaned in to kiss him as she stroked him over his boxers. “I love you so much.” She murmured onto his lips. 

“I want you so bad.” He replied. 

She deftly freed him from the boxers and slid them down his toned thighs. She was so glad that she encouraged him to continue riding his bike on the weekends, his hard work definitely worked for her. Grabbing him by the cock, she led him into the shower. The hot water felt like a warm embrace as the massaging shower heads worked their road weary muscles. “Let’s get you cleaned up, there’s something I’d like to do to thank you for this vacation but I can’t do it while you’re covered in travel sweat.” She reached for the courtesy body wash and began working it into a lather between her hands. “Face the ocean.” She instructed him. He obliged and assumed the position of a man being arrested against the glass wall facing the ocean. Hands above his head, he glanced down to make sure no one was watching outside. To his relief, he didn’t see a soul between the resort and the glassy blue ocean. 

Pam began massaging the body wash into his shoulders, really digging her thumbs into the space between his shoulder blades and his spine. This is where he typically carried his stress and she wanted to ensure that this was truly a stress free experience. Her hands moved down to his hips and then his toned ass. She reapplied soap to her hands and began cleaning from his ass to his package tracing the back of her nails from between his cheeks to the base of his shaft. She massaged this area for a while. 

“I want to make sure everything is squeaky clean.” She chuckled as she circled her finger around his anus. Unintentionally, he clenched squeezing her finger tightly. “Relax,” she said, “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Of course, I trust you,” he replied, “it’s just not something we’ve done before.” 

“Well I saw this vid…er…read this article in Cosmo that said this can be really pleasurable for a guy.” She reached her left hand around and gripped him while the middle finger of her right continued massaging his entrance. His low moans and grunts let her know she was onto something. She began stroking him with gusto as she began to explore his hole slipping in just her finger tip. 

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” 

“Well then, lets rinse some of this soap off.” She said turning him so that the shower heads ran along his back taking off the soap. Facing him now, she continued to lightly stroke him with her left hand while attempting to rinse the soap off his balls with her right. When she was sure that the soap was gone, she again lowered herself to her knees. With his fully erect cock right in her face she gripped the base and began working her tongue along the underside of his head. She kissed her way down and back up again, looking up at him the whole time. The girth of his manhood made it difficult for her to fully take him into her mouth but she was determined to try. Licking her lips she pressed herself onto him, tongue swirling along the underside. She used her hand to compensate for not being able to take the full length. Jim threw his head back as pleasure pulsed through him. He didn’t care if she could take his full length. The skill of her tongue made him wonder where she learned to be so good at it. 

As she worked her tongue magic on his head, her hand resumed its exploring of his ass. “Uhhh.” He moaned. Pushing past the initial resistance she was able to enter him. She had seen on pornhub that a prostate massage should be a slow process and tried hard not to rush anything. Popping him out of her mouth, she stroked him as she asked, “Does this feel good baby?” He mumbled something unintelligible but in a positive tone, so she continued. Pressing further she found his sweet spot and it felt as if he grew harder. Licking him like a lollipop, she began a come-hither motion with her buried finger, caressing his prostate. She loved being in such control over his pleasure. “Ugh, shit, you’re gonna make me cum,” He cried out. “Not yet!” she replied and backed her head away from his member. Slowly she removed her finger from him and grabbed his waist to help herself up. “I’m not ready for that because then you’ll be useless for me. I want to cum too.”

“Is that what you want?” he chuckled, “Your wish is my command. Sweet and romantic, or ebook style?” 

“I want you, now, I’m so ready for you.” She panted. 

“Well, I need to get you clean first.” He said with a smirk

Grabbing his cock with one hand and his hand with the other she pulled his fingers to her folds. “I’m not this wet from the shower” she quipped as she pressed his middle into her welcoming sex. “Fuck the soap, I’m aching over here.” His fingers played along her slit until he found her swollen bud, the bundle of nerves endings that he was so fond of. Reaching down he placed his hand behind her knee and guided her foot to the shower bench along one of the marble walls. As he knelt down his kisses trailed from lips, to neck, down her collar bone, between her breasts and down her stomach. He stretched his arms between her legs reaching up and grasping her lower back. He continued kissing down until he reached her waiting flower. His tongue explored the entirety of her, prodding inside and lapping at her pearl. “Jim, this is what I need!” She reached down and aggressively entangled her fingers in his locks. He covered her with the entirety of his mouth and began lightly sucking on her clit, his teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive flesh. “Yes!” she shouted. Her hips began to rock in rhythm with his tongue as he lapped from back to front getting his tongue as deep as he could. 

As the pace quickened, Pam’s body began to quiver and Jim recognized this familiar sign as an approaching orgasm, he paused. “No, please, don’t stop.” She begged. He thought about making her suffer like she had done to him but decided not to deny her. Pulling her closer to him, he devoured her center, his tongue flicking and darting around her most sensitive parts. With a renewed hunger he drank in her sex. Grinding on his mouth, Pam felt it deep within. Her vision became hazy as the pulse of pleasure swept through her. Her muscles spasmed and her back arched forward as her need was met. Feeling this, Jim did not relent. Rather, he returned to the circular motion of his tongue on her clit. Another wave of pleasure rumbled from her core outward, visible by the trembling in her limbs. Her hips bucked as she attempted to hold on to the divine feeling coursing through her veins. 

Coming up for a breath Jim made eye contact with Pam enjoying the fading look of pleasure on her face. Pam removed her fingers from his hair, cupped his face and brought him to his feet. “Oh baby, that was so good. I want to help you get there now.” She planted a kiss on his mouth, welcoming his tongue into her mouth and enjoying the passionate wrestling between them. She moved to the ocean view wall and bent down pressing her breasts against the cool glass, posturing so that he could enter with ease. “Will this work for you?” He nodded and stepped up behind her placing one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip. He bent down and kissed between her shoulder blades, his swollen pride grazing her entrance. Reaching between her legs, Pam expertly guided his engorged head in. “Yes Jim, fuck me.” As he fully sheathed himself inside her, he grabbed both of her hips. He filled her so perfectly, she noticed every bit of his anatomy as he pulled all the way out each time before thunderously pushing back in. Their cadence grew faster, his breathing accelerated. She matched his pace pushing back so that with each thrust he smacked into her. Pam loved the feeling of Jim’s full length buried deep within her. Jim managed to snake one hand between her right breast and the glass cupping and massaging it. “God you feel so good!” he struggled to get out between breaths. “I’m close” he added. “Yeah babe, fill me up, fill my pussy with your cum.” She called out. 

Pam’s dirty talk always had this insane ability to push Jim over the edge. She was very reluctant to use it early on in their relationship but as they grew to be more open and vulnerable with one another, her penchant for porn made her a bit of a dirty talk wordsmith. 

“Fuck me Jim” she said and tried her hardest to squeeze him within her. This was enough, with a great groan he began to pump into her, knees shaking, hand squeezing her breast, hips spasming. Slowly he pulled back then pressed in again seeking to hold on to that magic moment. Pam reached between their legs to massage his balls. Jim pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he stood her up. “Mmm, you know what I love. You’re the best.” He whispered into her ear. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around behind her in an attempt to hug him without turning around to face him. Resting her head on his chest she looked up and told him how much she loved him. 

They separated and Jim grabbed the body wash. He soaped her down, providing a small back massage and tickling the back of her knees as he washed her legs. Each of them washed their hair and they began making plans for the afternoon as they finished showering. 

Dried and dressed in swim suits, they each set out to follow their plans. Jim kissed Pam deeply as he left heading toward the bike hut so that he could get in a ride. Pam called Becca and scheduled a massage for a few hours later. She grabbed her kindle and wandered onto the balcony for a bit of a read. 

This was going to be a very good vacation. 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My wife really enjoyed chapter 1 as her initial valentines day gift and so I will be continuing on with this story until the end of Jim and Pam's vacation.


End file.
